


Better Off Buried (Alternate Ending)

by FrickinAngel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Purgatory, Requited Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinAngel/pseuds/FrickinAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, we would've seen what happened AFTER the kiss, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Buried (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Off Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323501) by [FrickinAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinAngel/pseuds/FrickinAngel). 



Better Off Buried (Alternate Ending)

They lay, pressed together for a long time, neither one sleeping. Hell, it was impossible, feeling Cas’ body against his back and legs and. . . Dean was sure Cas must be able to feel him trembling. He couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t from the cold anymore. He was warm everywhere now, flushed, drunk with the closeness that he’d craved, dreamed about. Cas’ hand felt like a mild (and very pleasant) electric shock through his flannel shirt, fingers lightly resting against the fabric. His other hand was twined in Dean’s hair, as if he thought Dean might not notice. Dean feverishly wished for both of his hands to be inside his shirt, on his skin, all over him at once. His breathing was ragged as he grabbed Cas’ hand and interlaced their fingers together. There was a sharp intake of breath from Cas that Dean could feel all up and down the length of his body. 

“Thanks, Cas. . .”

There was a moment of silence before Cas whispered, “For what?” 

“For being here,” Dean murmured, turning around to face him, looking into his blue eyes that were always so deep and hurt, somehow. “With me.” Dean put his shaking hand on Cas’ waist, under the trenchcoat, finding the white shirt in his way. He pulled it gently free of Cas’ pants, not looking at Cas as he did so, and slid his hand onto the smooth, warm skin of Cas’ side. 

“Dean,” Cas murmured, his voice hoarse, his breathing suddenly as rough as Dean’s. “What are you—”

“Shhh,” Dean said, and pressed his forehead to Cas’. 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s back and pulled him in close, until their chests were just touching. Cas felt like a wildfire this close, so warm and alive. Dean slid his hand up to feel the muscles of Cas’ chest, so hard and firm, all bunched up with tension and excitement. He was shaking as much as Dean was, and they just stared at each other for a long time, Dean thinking, am I really gonna to break this dam? Just let it go?” And he realized he was. . .

Memories flashed before him: Cas saying “I’m the one who gripped you tight and pulled you out of perdition,” finding Cas in Purgatory after a year of searching and Cas looking pissed off to see him, Dean telling Cas that he needed him, and so many other times. He realized they’d been dancing around this for years, acting like people who had forever to pussyfoot around, to decide, when every moment was fleeting. They might never get back to Sam and the real world again. This might be all there was. And if that was how it was, if he had Cas beside him, Dean realized he was okay with that. 

Cas reached up, fumbling at the buttons of Dean’s shirt, unbuttoning each button with wooden fingers, his breathing sounding as if he’d run ten miles without stopping. Every button was undoing Dean, unmaking him. He felt hot and flushed everywhere. He was admitting to himself that he wanted this . Wanted Cas. . . Cas didn’t make it to the last button before Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ brown hair and moved their lips together in a desperate, needy kiss. They both moaned, though whether in pain or desire, Dean wasn’t sure for either of them. He  
knew this was wrong, knew no one back home would get it, but he knew they’d been moving toward this from the moment Cas had shown up in a hail of sparks in that barn. “I’m the one who gripped you tight and. . .”

Cas’ lips were so hard against his, parted just subtly as he gently sucked Dean’s lower lip, which completely undid Dean—he moved his hand to Cas’ hips and jammed their bodies together, feeling the hardness there, needing it. “Dean,” Cas sounded like he might cry, but when Dean looked in his eyes, he looked so grateful, so happy it almost broke Dean’s heart. He’d seen the way Cas looked at him for years and tried to ignore it, tried to write it off. 

Dean had lied to himself for a very long time, telling himself he didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t have feelings for Cas that went beyond friendship. And then. . . The longing in Cas’ eyes. Well, Dean guessed that just like Vegas, what happened in Purgatory stayed in Purgatory. . .

Cas broke the kiss at last and looked at Dean again intensely, like he was studying his soul. Dean didn’t look away, didn’t flinch, just stroked the skin of Cas’ back, feeling the downy hairs that nestled at the base of his spine, feeling it free him a little more with every touch. 

Cas moved away just enough to reach down and fumblingly undo Dean’s belt and unzip his jeans. Dean gasped as he was freed from the constraining fabric, and then groaned as Cas looked down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and stroked so gently, so smoothly, making Dean arch his back into it. “Yes!” 

Dean tried to undo Cas’ pants and failed because his hands were thrumming and so unsteady with desire. Cas stopped touching him long enough to help and then went back to stroking, sending Dean wild. He was trying to hold on, but he’d been waiting for this, imagining it for for so long that it was almost too exciting when it was really happening. He put his hand on Cas’ cock, something he’d never done with any man, and was shocked to find how much he liked it. Loved it. He pulled softly on it, and Cas gasped, sounding as if it hurt him to his soul, as if it was killing him. 

Dean let Cas touch him for a while, trying so hard to let it last, enjoy this moment as long as he could. “Do it,” he said harshly. “Yeah, that’s it. . .” 

Cas’ eyes were totally dilated, almost all black pupil and a tiny ring of blue, when he looked into Dean’s face a moment later, to watch Dean’s ecstasy, his chest heaving with pleasure as he came explosively. 

Dean in shock, grabbed Cas to him and kissied him so hard their teeth clicked together, making them both laugh against each other’s mouths. 

And then Dean reached his hand back down between Cas’ legs, holding onto his cock that was so hot and hard and right. It didn’t take Cas long either before his breathing grew fast and short, his head thrown back as Dean brought him to the ragged edge. He bucked his hips foward and came hard in short spurts with a blissful sigh.

They held each other like that for the longest time, neither of them saying anything, just basking in the afterglow, feeling how their bodies fit together just right, all hard angles, muscles and skin. Cas idly traced some kind of Enochian ward in the sweat on Dean’s bare chest. 

“Oh my God!” Dean panted, shocked by how happy he felt, how right this felt. 

“I don’t think He had much to do with it,” Cas joked. 

“That was. . .” Dean began, but Cas interrupted. 

“Amazing. . .” He was looking through his eyelashes at Dean, almost shyly. “Miraculous.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean agreed, kissing Cas on the forehead. 

Cas looked at him again, almost sad for some reason. “Dean. . .” 

Dean looked back. “What is it, Cas?”

“We don’t have to tell anyone about this if you don’t want to. . . But I. . .”

“Cas,” Dean murmured, smoothing Cas’ tangled curls back. 

“No, I have to say this,” Cas insisted. “I just don’t. . . I hope this isn’t just a. . .”

“A one night stand?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded, looking miserable. 

“No, man. . .” Dean whispered. “I don’t think so. I’ve waited too long for this. For you.”

Cas smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some feedback that people would like to see what happened AFTER the kiss around the fire pit. I hope you like!


End file.
